When engaged in a point-of-sale (POS) transaction, a consumer typically has the opportunity to review information regarding the goods and/or services being purchased on a consumer interface such as a video display or touch screen as the products are scanned. The information provided to the consumer may include the name of the product being purchased, the quantity being purchased, the price of the product, discounts applied to the price of the product and other information. Additionally, the consumer is typically required to provide input regarding various steps of the transaction, for example, input corresponding to a PIN number to validate a payment device or input corresponding to a desired amount of cash back. Such input, in many configurations is provided using a touch screen consumer interface. Unfortunately, some consumers are unable to read the touch screen, for example due to visual impairment, and therefore, cannot provide effective input to the touch screen. In one scenario, a consumer with visual impairment approaches a point of sale terminal to complete a transaction, and, when the point of sale terminal requires input, the consumer must communicate his or her input verbally to the cashier. Of course, such open communication of potentially private information, such as account PIN numbers and the like, creates a serious security risk.
Therefore, systems and methods are needed to provide tactile assistance to a consumer in providing input to the point of sale terminal in order to more easily complete the transaction. Additionally, systems and methods are needed to provide the consumer with a modified transaction process when triggered by the consumer's device, such as a mobile device, transaction device or payment device, indicating the consumer's preference for a transaction process using a tactile overlay for providing input to the consumer interface of the point of sale terminal.